Misty Morning
by Michael Alastair
Summary: Kazuma recives an assignment to go investigate the bridge to Kirikagure to nutrilize a growing threat takeing residence on the bridge. But there is one thing in his way to keep him from reaching his goal. Please R


**MISTY MORNING**

Things really are hidden in the mist. Including the people who have long sense passed….

-1

The bridge, connecting from the mainland to the Village Hidden in the Mist is no walk in the park, it's at least several miles long and is totally consumed by fog and you can barely see anything but a few feet in front of you-

Perfect set-up for the perfect killer…

And for my assignment, it was given to me while I was doing security duty at Konohagure during a meeting between Hokage. Private politics talk, I think it's organized bullshit. The ninja who gave me the message should've given me a candy-gram instead of shooting a Kunai with a note attached to it at the wall beside my head. The message was from the Guard telling me to go to Kirigakure to take out a growing threat on the bridge connecting from mainland to the village. This case was known as the "Toll-man" a ninja who hides somewhere on the bridge who stop people and slaughter them for no apparent reason, funny how he doesn't take their money or order it from them before he kills them, or else there would be no reason to call him the "Toll-man". He apparently uses the mist and fog to his advantage to take down his opponents. That's his Toll Booth, a thing to cower in before jumping out of the spot to kill an innocent bystander. And now I'm being sent to kill a person I cannot see…Sounds familiar.

And now we come back to the present with me walking though the fog as thick as pea-soup not being able to tell if I was breathing steam because of the cold weather. The old extreme case of paranoia washed over me again, making me uncomfortable in this open space, by now I was crossing the ocean and the only thing protecting me was the concrete slabs beneath my feet, the shoulder walls on both sides of the road and my gun. It was the only things separating me from the ocean. But it isn't as safe compared to the person that has made residence on this bridge. I feel vulnerable, all around, nothing to hide behind, nor nothing to hold onto. I was a walking _target_, the feeling was so overwhelming, like a invisible spear surging though me that gives me a gut feeling along with a tingling sensation throughout my whole body. It hurt to walk because I was so nervous. And my palms shook with blind fear. I was vulnerable and can be killed on the spot. The situation is screwed up, and it's already looking grim already.

-2

Walking further down the bridge with the nerves and spine rattling making me turn to mush, I think about how much I hate open spaces. Trying hard to get my mind off of the bad things but yet I still have to focus on the task at hand. So my mind was mentally trapped on only one thing, to search and kill; a pretty simple assignment but with this type of situation thrown into the mix it seemed nearly impossible. I moved on, and another mile passed.

Just nothing but a wide road ahead with the end no where to be seen through this fog, the further you walk the only thing you reached is fog. And it was also impossible to tell how far I've gone sense I've started. When did I start crossing the bridge? - About…five-ish, six-ish? I wasn't sure, it confused me as I thought about it more and made my gut twist tighter on my insides. Even if I were to clear this bridge without anything happening, I would have to do it again…and trail the same feelings as before.

_Crack!_

What was that? I breathed and whipped out my gun to a small slab of concrete falling out of a crack in the wall of the road and hit the pavement. Dammit, what a moron I was. I put my gun away and continued my trek down the path. Still feeling the emotions as bad as before, sense they were released on a stupid rock and further increased the suspicion in me.

_A feeling of being watched…_

This killer could be anywhere; he could be following me with joyful glee along the sides of the road, or could even be behind me even as I walk like a blind fool with a gun. My motives clouded my senses and made me weary of everything. Judgment was an illusion and was reprogrammed to shoot anything that moves. He could be anywhere, in the fog, on the bridge, moving from one to the next. Oh god, it made me sick. A headache started to develop, pounding my forehead like a sledgehammer. Another mile passed. Still washed by the mist-

The cold sensation of fear running though me….

-3

I shouldn't be afraid. Never, I was never afraid before. Though something inside me, that little kid I knew from a long time ago told me I was. It was so fucked. Having these emotions re-surface again in a long while. I never really wanted this to happen, even on an assignment. Another time might have been good but this is just plain ridiculous.

Still no sign of the killer, The Toll-Man. The one who has taken residence on this bridge and is killing innocent people who pass as his punishment for crossing his claimed territory, and I was _afraid,_ I am afraid that I'm going to be his next victim. I don't want to be afraid. But it pursued me none the less and struck with force. And another mile has passed.

Cold sweat dripped down my pounding forehead and now I can see the steam come from my mouth and drifting off into the fog to join it in its reign of aid in stealth. My condition worse by the minute, by this rate, I won't be able to get anything done. I had my gun out now, gripping the handle with my moist right hand. My eyes, half closed and hazy, darting around from corner to corner, scanning my surroundings feverishly like a dog trying to spot where he buried his bone. In a primitive and scared state, walking steadily and fluently like water. Nothing but the same thing ahead of me, road and more road with the destination of more fog ahead. And another mile has passed. By this time I would've already reached Kirigakure by now! This is so insane! If this is just some hoax or a wild goose chase I'll-

Blood splotch…..

Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a large human sized blood splotch splattered on the ground and trailed from that, smearing the pavement, all the way to the wall and over, from which the person looked like was dragged before thrown over the side to their death. I must be getting close, I must press on and be ready, I turn and look-

"Hello." _SMACK!_

A sharp punch was delivered to my face, snapping back onto the ground after getting a brief glimpse at my attacker, who was none other than the Toll-Man himself. Just the head at first, but its all the more detail I need to describe such monstrosity. Wild, badly cut pitch black hair with several scars on his battle-worn face, and I managed to get a stare into his dull, pale yellow eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with a red scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, his baggy a-shirt tucked into black pants. He continued to stare into my eyes, giving a slow smirk. The feelings inside of me grew to where I felt like I was going to throw up. After a few moments, he spoke-

"You've reached the toll and now you have to pay…"

"I think I'll do otherwise." I strain out of my mouth.

"But it's the only way to get past, and it makes me sad to have a person refuse to pay just a little something before moving on with their worthless lives." He said with a pout to his voice.

"Like hell, you'd just kill em' anyways."

The Toll-Man leaned back and laughed loud and hard, a hand to his head in realization.

"Oh yes! That's right, I forgot. Please forgive my absence of mind."

"Like you've really got one…" I said, my eyes narrowed as I got up and stepped back.

Slowly, his mouth gave into a wicked smile, showing to what looks like fangs, or sharp teeth of the sort. "You got some spunk to say that."

"I've got more if you want it." My eyes never leaving the killer…

The Toll-Man gave a short chuckle before saying "No thanks. I've got bigger fish to fry than to just sit around and shoot insults at each other like a couple of dumbshits. And it looks like your not gonna let up on not paying me, so it looks like I'm gonna have to kill you now."

No surprise there.

"I had a fun time following you though." He grinned with a playful look on his face.

My eyes widen…With instinct and blind fear, my arm holding the gun snapped up and fired at the killer, causing him to jump and disappear into the fog. And all this time, I was followed without even knowing…Oh god, I could've been KILLED! I scanned around franticly for the stealthy ninja who has disappeared a few seconds ago, but now has reappeared at my side, delivering a few blows to my chest and sides with swift kicks. Causing me to stumble back and raise my arms in defense as more punches were thrown and blocked. I countered and gave the bastard a few blows to the face, giving him an uppercut, knocking him backwards into a few back flips into a stance.

"Ouch." He smiled, wiping blood from his mouth and nose. He lunged at me again, my arm snapping up to fire my gun again, but only to find him disappear again before he reached me. I scanned around again before having my right arm punctured with a Kunai, causing my gun to drop from my hand. I gave a loud grunt before seeing the ninja appear before me again head butting me to the ground, meeting him again behind me, looming over my head and kneeling down quickly- "Boo!" he shouted, before disappearing again.

I slowly made my way up onto my feet, grimacing with pain. Before being picked up and slammed into the ground two times and left there to try again. I get up and managed to catch a fist before the other colliding with my face, knocking me back to the side of the bridge, up against the wall. Just as he was about to run up to finish me off, I rip out the Kunai that was lodged into my right arm with my left and give The Toll-Man a quick slash to the face, before punching him in the same area with the same hand, knocking him back. He stumbled back to the middle of the road and held his face. But then he looked at the new scar on his face and the blood on his hands. He gave a slow smile, before wiping the blood up with his hands and licking them up dry, sucking his fingers, licking the palms, and the backs of his hands like some cat, make soft "shlurp" sounds as he did so, drinking the blood that came into his mouth until the last drop was consumed. He gave out a small burp before a satisfied sigh and another one of his wicked smiles, more intense than before, showing off those sharp teeth of his, shoving me deeper into my uncomforted state.

"Mmmmm….that was delicious. Thanks for the scar, a new one to add to my collection." He said as I got up and circled around to the center a few feet away from him so I can stand some ground.

"Why do you do this?" I ask "What is it that drives you to do such a foolish thing as this?"

"Because…" The Toll-Man said. "It's fun…" He chuckled "To see the looks on people's faces when I surprise them and then take their lives while I laugh and giggle with such joy as to what I love to do best. Surprising! Do you love surprises, Mr. Guardman?"

I didn't answer…

"Hm, I bet you do. And we went through all this over not paying your toll, what a waste of valuable time." He said glumly.

"What?" I said at last. "What is it that I need to pay you in?"

He giggled "Silly…Your body. Your _dead_ body."

He started to slowly walk towards me with a happy smile on his face.

"You still have yet to pay your toll." The Toll-Man said "And I think it's about time you did that."

-4

There were people that killed for some bogus reason…there are some that kill just for the hell of it. This was one of them, and I was in some deep shit.

As he was walking towards me, I stepped back a bit and took a glance at my gun a few feet behind the Toll-Man. Just as he was about to reach me, he pulled out a Kunai and dived for me, I took this opportunity to side-step and lunge a few feet ahead of him and grabbed my gun, adrenaline swelling inside me, rolling to the direction of the Toll-Man and firing three shots, two made contact with his back and one in contact with his shoulder. He gave out a scream and turned towards me quickly and before I knew it he was in front of me, but I was ready. I punched him several times in the face and chest before kneeing him in the head. He lurched back as I raised my gun to fire, blood leaking from my right arm, before having a chance to react, a Shurikan was quickly shot into my left shoulder, throwing me off balance and causing me to stumble back. Toll-Man quickly seized my arm holding my gun and I struggled to break free, his grasp made my arm fire off a few rounds before having his other fist come into contact with my gut. Saliva spurted from my mouth and I choked, making my legs turn to jelly and causing me to fall to the ground, with the Toll-Man still having me in his hold. He took out a Kunai and held me to the ground, raising it above his head, getting ready to take my life. So this was it, huh? No escaping death this time I guess….Syanor-

Wait…There was water. _Water! _Coming out of nowhere and forming slowly into shapes and forms, separating and floating through the air, above and around us. Then finally taking shape and stultifying into rectangular slabs of ice. Toll-Man looked around a quizzical look on his face, before raising his arm again for the kill until a needle was shot, flying from nowhere and going through the Toll-Man's hand holding the Kunai. His eyes widen and opened his mouth to scream in unspeakable pain, but no sound came out as he looked at his hand, now falling limp with the Kunai falling out of his hand, his hold still not letting up. Then, figures appeared in the ice-

Figures of a young boy in robes, wearing a Kabuki mask, all around in the slabs above and around us. The Toll-Man shifted as he was about to do something when another needle was shot, this time going though the forearm on the arm that was holding me down. Where were these needles coming from? I looked around as another needle was shot, and this time through a spot on the Toll-Man's neck, and then another was shot-

Then another, then another and then another….

Until the shooting of the needles increased in tempo as they punctured through the Toll-Man. When this happened, I found out that the needles were coming from the _ice themselves_. Thrown by these ghostly figures in the ice; everywhere they punctured the Toll-Man. Through his neck, chest, forehead, legs, arms. I watched as needles stab though his eyeballs, crushing them from the force of the stab and causing blood to flow out from them. The mouth and face were stabbed, his pelvis, his back, his sides. It was one big display of a man getting mutilated to death right before my eyes, and yet, The Toll-Man still had his grip on me, pinning me down to watch his demise. From the wounds, blood is now flowing and squirting freely from his body and onto mine, staining my face and body and clothes…The Toll-Man's face never let up on that look of horrid pain, with the silent scream still escaping from his mouth as he continued to be shot at by needles and leaking scarlet onto my exhausted form, and the Toll-Man still pinned me down. His grip tightened, his body twitched and shook, and his blood consumed and flowed still, until there was no more movement….

I softly pushed him off to the side, hitting the ground and laying there in his final rest, his grip now letting go of my shoulder. I shook and laid on my back, drenched in warm blood, the fear rushing through me, leaving me speechless and unable to stand up because I still hurt and my legs we're still flimsy from emotion. I looked at the ice slabs, wondering if I was the next to go, but suddenly, they liquefied, sending water splashing down onto the road, and all over me. Washing the blood off of my face and hands, wetting my clothes to the point where the blood came off but the red stains were still there. The water was a cool and soft smack to the face to snap me out of my poor mental state. I managed the strength to get up, shaking steadily from the cold air, searching for my gun and finally find it, grabbing it and standing up quickly and look to find two individuals standing a few feet away from me. One was a man whose face was wrapped in bandages and wearing nothing but pants, gloves and camouflaged leg guards and arm guards. The other was the same person I saw in the ice, which now was taking his mask off to reveal a young face with beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. They both stood side by side each other. The young one smiled and the older one just penetrated me with his stare. I didn't know what to do, weather they were enemy nor foe. I raised my gun up at the two, the older one raised his hand and said-

"Please, lower your weapon. There is no need for that now. You are safe…."

I stared at him; I could tell my eyes were wide of that of a little kid whose hand was caught in the cookie jar. But slowly, I lowered my weapon and choked out at last-

"Who…Who are you?"

"A man who has sense passed from this plain and is guarding this road from further harm, along with my companion." He motioned his hand towards the young one next to him. "We were killed, and now we have to serve and protect for redemption, and from then on, we shall not rest…until our sins have been cleansed."

Words can not compare to what I am seeing.

The man nodded "There is no need to be afraid. We have killed innocents before but have stopped doing those deeds and using our skills to smite those who do what we once did."

The young one nodded "Your troubles are over…you can go home now…"

The man added- "As long as we are here, in this mist and fog this entranceway into the village is safe…now, go."

I stammered out then quickly- "Wait! Before you go…what are your names?"

The man looked to me for a few moments, and then answered "I am Zabuza…and this is Haku." He motioned towards the boy, then adverts his gaze back to me "Farewell."

Just as he said that, the apparitions of Zabuza and Haku faded away back into the fog. And with that, I turned around, breathing steam, my hands shaking from the cold weather. And I started to walk, back down the road to where I started from leaving this incident behind me. Things really are hidden in the mist…including the people that have long passed. The atmosphere changed from an eerie, grim feeling to that of a calmer, peaceful and cooling one.

And with this event come and gone, the fear inside me still remains because of the visions and feelings that have implanted themselves in my brain. But slowly, as I walked, the cold weather chilled my senses down and soothed my emotions, my fear, like a mother hushing her child to sleep. The cold weather chilled me to calm. With the essence of a spiritual presence guiding me home.

_The End_


End file.
